Eighteen
by Sweetnevermore
Summary: It has been 2 years since the almost End, and Raven is eighteen, all of the titans have changed, but Raven notices Beast Boy the most. What happenes when Raven's emotions are going insane in her mind over one of the titans? COMPLETE!
1. Feelings

(Raven's POV)

I stepped into the shower. The warm water touching my skin felt good in the early morning.

I got out of the shower a few minutes later and put on my normal attire, brushed my hair and went into the main room. It had been two years since the (almost) End of the world. Robin had grown from 5' 6" to 5' 11", finally taller tan Starfire, to whom he was dating now.

Cyborg didn't grow, but still towered over us at 6' 2". Beast Boy had grown the most, an attractive 5' 10". His skinny figure had changed into a more muscular, broader shape. I was now the shortest member of the Titans. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games and Robin and Starfire where making googly eyes at each other.

I rolled my eyes as I waked past them and into the kitchen.

"Damn!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Haha! I win!" Cyborg yelled.

"Shut it!"

Then I heard stomping. Beast Boy came over to the refrigerator, right where I was standing, reached over my shoulder and grabbed some sor of tofu concoction. I tensed as his arms brushed over my shoulder.

'Oooh, he's touching you!' The most annoying one of my emotions squealed.

'Shut it Happy!' I yelled in my mind.

"Morning Raven." Beast Boy said as he backed away, stuffing the tofu in his mouth like nothing happened.

I nodded in acknowledgement. 'Say something!'

'Stop!' "Morning."

Beast Boy turned around and smiled, I blushed and turned away.

"Hey Raven, didn't see you come in." Robin said turning away from Starfire.

'He acknowledged you, wow, today's your morning.' Sarcasm said.

"Yeah." I mumbled and took the herbal tea I mad and went over and sat on the couch. Beast Boy had gone back to playing with Cyborg. Just then Cyborg's communicator went off.

Robin jumped to his feet. Cyborg answered and Bumble Bee's voice came over. Robin rolled his eyes and sat back down.

Cyborg and Bumble Bee have also been dating. Cyborg ran out of the main room to go and talk to her.

"Come on!" Beast Boy yelled as he through his hands in the air. He paused the game and slid over next to me. "What are you reading?" He asked trying to read over my shoulder.

I lifted the book. "Romeo and Juliet? I didn't know you like those kinds of books." He said.

"What?" I asked. I closed the book and looked at the cover _'Romeo and Juliet _was etched in gold text on the cover

"So, Raven, I was thinking-" Beast Boy began.

"I need to go." I said, confused at why I was reading Romeo and Juliet, and also, because I was scared of talking to Beast Boy. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of him.

I ran to my room. I picked up the mirror that was given to me along time ago. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." I said and was sucked into the mirror. I flew through the air and landed on the dry, dusty ground of my mind.

"Raven!"

I shivered. "Hey Happy."

"Oh, I'm soo glad you're here!" My pink colored emotion chirped.

"Get the others, everyone. I need to talk to you all." I said.

"Okay!" She giggled and made airplane noises as she ran off.

A few minutes later, Happy, along with all of my other emotions appeared. Suddenly chairs appeared and we all sat. Rage growled as she yanked on the chains that were attached to her wrists. Responsibility and Cunning where assigned to guard her.

"Everyone-" I started.

My emotions were silent.

"Everyone, I'm here to talk about someone." I said.

"Yeah, we know!" Rude shouted.

"I don't like Beast Boy." I said.

"Yeah, tell that to Love and Lust, Lust has been going bonkers all week!" Bravery shouted.

I looked over to where Lust was sitting. Her cape, a light, light pink sat seductively, a pout on her lips.

"I think you should go for it!" Bravery shouted.

"You like him!" Happy teased.

"Maybe you don't like him." Sarcasm said.

"I don't know-" Timid started.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled.

They all silenced. "I'm going to ask Lust."

"He's so hot! Man! Have you seen him? He's no that little prankster anymore!" Lust said and raised her eyebrows.

"Raven, you should consider maybe asking him out." Happy clapped.

"What do you think?" I asked Knowledge, who was sitting reading a book.

She closed her book and looked up at me. "Well, I think that you should wait."

"WAIT?" My emotions hollered.

"Wait? Have you seen me lately?" Lust cried.

"Okay!" I yelled. "I'm going to think about it, but I can't have all of you yelling and talking all of the time." I said.

"Fine, you think about it, and we'll shut up." Responsibility said.

"Good." I said and disappeared out of nevermore.

I appeared back in my room and collapsed on my bed. My emotions were going crazy. 'Beast Boy doesn't like me, he still likes Terra!' I thought.

'Please, she's rock, and you, even thought you don't notice, you get a lot of looks from guys.' Honesty said.

"You said you would leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Oh, sorry." I heard Beast Boy say on the other side of the door.

'See what you made me do?' I hissed.

'I'm sorry, I really am.' Honesty cried.

'Can I hit her?' Lust asked.

I didn't answer, I went to my door, opened it and looked out, Beast Boy was walking down he hall. "Um-" I started.

He turned around and his ears perked up. "Hey, um, I'm sorry. I didn't know-" he started.

"It wasn't you I was talking to." I said and looked down at the ground.

"Oh, well who were you talking to?" He asked. "I hope no one from a book." He smiled.

'Go ahead.' I heard Knowledge said.

"No, my emotions."

"Oh. I bet its cool."

I looked at him, "Well not really, some are quite annoying." I said.

'Hey!' They all said in unison.

"Oh." He said and laughed.

'Take a step closer and pull down your hood!' Charming hissed.

I don't know why but I did as she said to.


	2. I have an idea

(Beast Boy's POV)

I stood there in the hall like an idiot. I was finally having a talk, no t a fight, with Raven. Over that last few years, she has grown so beautifully. She hasn't grown in height but, more older and attractive. But she wasn't the only one, I was 5' 10", and was lifting weights.

Right then she put her hood down, her beautiful violet hair and violet eyes made her look like an angel with her pale skin. She also stepped forward. I tool two steps forward so now we were an arms length away.

"Um, earlier, when you ran off, I wanted to ask you something." I said and tool a little step forward. Raven's cheeks flushed pink. "I was wondering if maybe sometime we could-" The alarm sounded. 'Damn alarm!'

Raven put her hood up and flew to the main room. "You could of just said, 'date.'" I mumbled and ran after.

We met in the main room. "Control Freak." Robin said. "Bank volt."

"Let's go!" Cyborg yelled.

We all followed. We got to the Bank volt. But Control Freak was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" I asked, changing into a dog and sniffing around.

"Look." Raven said in her monotone voice. There was a skinny guy by the volt.

"Um, excuse me. Have you seen a-?" Robin started.

"Hello Titans!" The skinny guy yelled and turned around. It was Control Freak.

(Robin's POV)

"Control Freak?" Cyborg asked.

"You're not large!" Starfire said.

"While I was in jail, they put me on a diet. And now I can defeat you!" He yelled.

"Um, no." Raven said and a black aura surrounded Control Freak.

"Hey! Let me out!" He yelled and banged on the aura.

"Nice work Raven." I said. She nodded, and we flew back to the Tower, well Raven held me, and Starfire held Cyborg. We soon got to the Tower and Raven let go of my arms.

"Thank-" I started but she already started walking to her room, even after all of these years, she still would go to her room and do whatever she did. I walked over to Starfire.

"Hello Robin!" She said and kissed me on the cheek. I could feel my cheeks burn up. She giggled and too me over to the table. I smiled at her. She put her hand to my mask; she started to peel it back.

"NO!" I yelled and swat her hand away. She let out a small gasp and pulled her hand back. She had a look of surprise in her eyes.

"Sorry, I-" I started.

"No. I understand." She said, got up and stomped to her room. I sighed, my mask never came off, I've never taken it off. Maybe someday, for Starfire I will.

Just then Beast Boy came in, he was about an inch shorter then me, at 5' 10".

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Damn alarm." He muttered.

I smiled. I knew why it was a 'damn' alarm. He liked Raven, a lot. He liked her for a while now. She had matured, she was actually pretty beautiful. And Beast Boy had grown too.

"Hey, don't fool around with her." I warned. Raven had grown to be like my sister, my younger, kid sister, even though I'm one year older than her, I've always felt a brotherly bond to her.

"Oh, shut up." He said.

"No, I have an idea." I said.

He looked over at me and I smiled.


	3. Don't leave

(A/N: wow everyone, thanks so much for the great reviews! This will definitely make me write more. But don't worry, I have a few more chapters in a notebook, I just need to find the time to type them. So thanks a bunch! Sweetnevermore)

(Raven's POV)

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." I repeated over and over again. "Get him out of your head." I opened one eye to look at the clock, 4:15.

'Raven why don't you talk to him, use me!' Charm's familiar voice said quietly in my head.

"Because I can't." I said.

'Well why not?' She asked calmly.

'Because she's afraid.' Timid said meekly.

'Of?' Lust asked.

"Of what he'll say." I said. "Now stop." 'Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos.' I said in my mind. I've learned over the years that the more I say it in my mind, the calmer my emotion get.

Knock. Knock. Knock. I was broken out of my trance, I walked to the door and opened it slightly.

Beast Boy stood in the doorway.

'OOOOO!' Happy chirped.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi."

"Do you think I could come in?" He asked and tried looking in.

'Yes. Yes. Yes! And for the love of Azar, put down that hood!' Charming yelled.

"Um, yeah." I said, and once again put my hood down.

"Cool." He said.

I opened the door wide enough that he could come in. He stepped in and looked around.

"Wow, I haven't been in your room for years."

I shrugged.

'Use me baby!' Charm squealed.

"Um, you can sit." I said and pointed to the bed.

"Oh, okay." He said and plopped down.

"What did you want?" I asked calmly.

"Oh, right! I just kinda wanted to talk." He said.

'YES!' My emotions yelled.

"Okay." 'Shut up!'

I sat on the other side of the bed, facing him.

"So, you were good today with Control Freak." He started.

"Yeah, thanks. It wasn't that hard."

"Yea I didn't have to do anything." He chuckled.

I smiled softly.

"Well, I was thinking, you know maybe we could, I don't know-" He started, he was starching this head and not looking me in the eye.

I could feel my cheeks burn up.

"That maybe, I don't know, you and I could go out to a movie?" He asked and closed his eyes. It was like he was waiting for a punch.

'Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!' Happy yelled.

'Say YES!' Lust yelled.

"Why me?"

'NO!' Charming yelled.

"Because I like you." He said, then blushing realizing what he had said.

"No you don't."

'Raven!' Lust yelled.

"I-" He started.

"Maybe it would be best if you just left." I said, not looking at him.

'NO!' Charming yelled.

'Raven what are you doing?' Bravery yelled.

"Oh, okay." He said and got up and left my room.

I sighed. 'Don't say anything, or I'll feed you to Rage.' I threatened.

All of my emotions were silent except Rage. 'Yum.' She replied.

That night I skipped dinner, hoping not to run into Beast Boy.

(Beast Boy's POV)

"She said no!"

"What?" Robin asked.

"She was like 'why me?'!" I yelled. "She hates me."

"No, she doesn't, she probably didn't know how to react." Robin said.

"Whatever." I said and went to my room.

I went to bed with out dinner that night thinking of only Raven.

The next morning I got up around 10. I walked downstairs, Cyborg talking to Bumble Bee on his communicator, and Star and Robin, talking and laughing. Raven was nowhere to be seen. I sighed knowing that she just wanted to avoid me. 'Idiot! How could you be so stupid!' I cursed myself angrily.

I sat down on the couch and picked up a controller. I played single mood for a while, then I heard the familiar 'swooshing' noise of the main room doors opening. I turned around to see Raven, with her hood up, go to the kitchen. I sighed. It always seemed like she was hiding herself, herself from me.

She went to the teapot, and poured the boiling water in a cup. She swirled a tea bag around, she placed it on the counter and took out a lemon from the refrigerator. She took out a knife and began slicing the lemon. When she was done she took one slice and squeezed it into the tea, the rest she put in a bag, back in the frig.

She took a sip of the warm tea, sniffed the familiar scent, then carried it toward the door.

'No, she's going to her room!' I thought. I put my hand on the back of the couch and swung my legs over the back and ran to the door.

I made it just in time. "Raven wait." I said as I through myself at the door.

"What?" She asked in her monotone voice.

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm sorry if, what I asked make you feel uncomfortable." I began.

"No, I'm sorry, I just-" She started.

The alarm sounded.

'Damn!'

Robin jumped up from the table and ran over to the huge screen. He typed in a code and a map of the city came up and a little red dot appeared. "It's the Hive, bank volt."

"Another bank volt?" Cyborg asked.

Robin nodded. "Titans go!" he yelled and ran out the door. Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven followed. I sighed and then ran out the door also.

We soon got to the bank volt where Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo where. "You know, you really out give it a rest." Robin said catching them by surprise.

"We could say the same thing about you!" Jinx yelled and through her pink hexes in the direction of us. We all dodged it and Starfire through starbolts towards Mammoth. I turned into a cheetah and dodged Gizmo's robots. Ran took to Jinx, I Gizmo's robots, Starfire and Robin, Mammoth and Cyborg Gizmo.

Mammoth punched Robin and he went flying back and hit the wall. "Robin!" Starfire cried. Then her eyes turned green as she did a back kick and hit Mammoth against the wall with her alien strength.

"SWITCH!" Gizmo yelled.

"What?" I asked as his robots retreated.

Mammoth came right up behind Raven and put his arm around her neck. She gasped as her hood fell. She kicked and beat her fists on his arms. Jinx and Gizmo retreated back next to Mammoth. Jinx had a dirty smirk on her face.

"Raven!" Starfire yelled.

She couldn't breath, he had his arm pushing hard against her throat.

"Phase out Raven!" Cyborg yelled.

She couldn't, she couldn't concentrate. Her powers were all about concentration.

I turned into an elephant and charged at Mammoth. He didn't expect it and fell back, letting Raven fall. I dove and caught her.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled and he, Starfire and Cyborg charged at the Hive.

I knelt with Raven in my arms. She was gasping for breath, I held her close, letting her know that no one was going to hurt her. I stared at her, she was so beautiful, her skin, her hair, her eyes, everything.

Once her breathing was back to normal she let tears slowly fall down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around my neck and quietly sobbed into my chest. I held her in the newly weds position and carried her back to the Tower.

"We soon arrived back at the Tower, just the two of us, the others were still fighting the Hive.

I placed her down on the couch, and went to get her some blankets. She grabbed my wrist. "Don't leave." She said quietly.

I sat down facing her on the couch; she was lying down. "Never." I said and leaned in and kissed her passionately. I pulled away and smiled.

She smiled, sat up, and grabbed me. She hugged me for what seemed like forever. I pulled her up so we were standing, gazing into each other's eyes.

(A/N: awwwwwwwwwwwwwww, I no you guys liked the end of that chappie!  well I hope you enjoy the next chappie!)


	4. Wicked Scary 5

(Raven's POV)

"Never." He said in a dreamy voice. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. I kissed back, the once, short, crazy, prankster now held me in his arms so gently, but so strong it was as if nothing could ever harm me when I was in his arms.

'Aw.' My emotions said in unision.

I sat up and hugged him, hopin he would never let go.

He pulled me up to my feet, I looked up into his green eyes. His eyes were warm and inviting. He had one arm wrapped aourn my waist, pressing me against him and the other was gently caressing my face. I had my hands on his strong arms.

"Beast Boy-" I said softly. I never knew the changeling was capable of such compassion. He put a finger over my lips. I shivered with delight.

"Shh. You'll ruin te moment." He smirked and leaned in and kissed me again.

I pulled back. "Don't ever let me go." I said and rested my head on his chest.

"You don't have to worry about that." He said. I held him tightly. Just then the other titans came in.

"Finally!" Cyborg yelled. Starfire smiled and clapped. Robin smiled.

I blushed a deep red, but Beast Boy just seemed to smile. He still had his arms around me. "Beast Boy, you can let me go now." I blushed.

"I said 'never'."

"Beast Boy."

"Fine." He said and let go.

I smiled as I went off to my room.

I grabbed my mirror. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." I said and fell into Nevermore.

"Ahhh!" Happy squealed. "I'm so happy!"

"Well duh." Sarcasm said.

"I know." I said.

"YES. YES. YES!" Lust and Charming said at the same time.

"We're so happy for you." Timid said meekly.

"Thanks. Okay, since I really like Beast Boy, I need you guys to really try and keep yourselves under control, I don't want to blow his face off." I told them,

"Aye-Aye!" happy said and saluted.

"Okay." Some other emotions said,.

"Thanks." I said and soon was out of my mind.

I laid down on my bed, took the picture that was recently taken of the team. I stared at Beast Boy. His charm, his strength, he was amazing. I looked at myself; my hood up, my mouth was a straight line, how could he like me?

'Come on, don't think that!' Honestly said.

'He does don't worry.' Love said.

"Okay." I said and smiled thinking of Beast Boy. I needed to ask him something, thinking of were he would be. I decided that he would go to the main room.

Beast Boy sat eating lunch. I sat next to him; he turned and smiled, and put his arm around me. I took in the familiar scent of him and smiled.

"I really like you." He whispered in my ear.

"I really like you." I said and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You wanna do that movie?" I asked.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah."

"Great! Let's go!" He yelled, pulled me off the chair and ran out of the door.

We decided to walk there. He held my hand, our fingers intertwined.

We were getting stares from people walking down the sidewalk, I blushed slightly as I brushed my hair behind my ear.

"What movie do you want to see?" He asked.

"I know know."

"How about Wicked Scary 5?" He asked.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Cool, you won't get scared?"

'No, I have you.' "No."

"Okay." He smiled.

Soon we were waiting in line to get our tickets.

"Um, two tickets to Wicked Scary 5 please." Beast Boy asked looking up at the movie timings.

The clerk sttod there dumbfounded. "Um, are you alright?" Beast Boy asked.

"You're, you're, you're, you're, you're-" The clerk studdered.

Beast Boy smiled. "Yeah."

"Could I have your autograph?" The clerk asked him.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said and took the pen and the piece of paper the clerk had. The clerk handed Beast Boy the tickets. "Thanks." Beast Boy said, pulling out a twenty.

"They're free!" He exclaimed. "Can I have your autograph, or maybe I could have your leotard." He said eyeing me up and down.

I gave him a death glare. "Thanks." Beast Boy said and directed me toward the ticket collector.

"Um-" I started.

"What a jerk looking at you like that!" He stormed.

"It's okay." I insisted.

"No, it's-"

"Okay."

"Fine." He pouted.

"Come on, you're going to ruin the movie." I said and handed the tickets to the clerk.

"Theater 7." He instructed.

"Thanks." I said.

We walked threw the door to the theater labeled '7'. People crammed in the seats. "There are two!" Beast Boy yelled and ran up the stairs.

I smiled and followed. He plopped down right in a seat in the last row. I smiled at him and sat down next to him. The lights dimmed and the movie began.

"Don't go in the basement, don't go in the basement!" I whispered.

"AHHHH!" The character in the movie screamed.

I gasped. Beast Boy put his hand on mine. "It's okay." He whispered.

"How can you not be afraid?" I asked.

"Nothing could be scarier then what you did three years ago." He chuckled.

I blushed.

"Sarah, don't! It's behind the-" The movie played.

"AHH!" I screamed. A light bulb on the side of the theater smashed.

Beast Boy chuckled.

"I'll protect you." He whispered.

My heart thrummed at his words. I could see a black aura covering the cup that was beside be. I took a deep breath. I turned back to the movie reluctantly. Soon the movie ended and we walked out of the theater "That was better then the other four!" He laughed.

"Um, yeah." I said.

He wrapped an arm around me. "Oh, come on, my Raven scared? I thought you were fearless?" He sad.

'My? MY! I was his?' "My?" I asked.

"Oh." He said and blushed.

I smiled and laughed. As we continued to walk down the street, he stopped, put his hands on my waits, hoisted me up, the supported my bottom, so I looked down at him as he held me.

"You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet, don't you?" I asked.

"As you can see." He smiled.

I placed my hands on his face and leaned down and kissed him. At that moment, as our lips touched, it came to me that I was slowly falling for him.

(Beast Boy's POV)

I held her in the air; she leaned down and kissed me. This girl, the one who was to bring evil to its' power, my dark angel, was becoming my first love. Sure I liked Terra, but over the years I realized that, I really didn't love her.

A few minutes passed and I placed her down.

'Should I tell her?' We walked hand in hand for a little, then our communicators went off.

I flipped open the top. Robin's face appeared on the little screen.

"Beast Boy, Raven, the Hive escaped, they're attacking the Tower! Get here quick!" Robin yelled. I flipped down the top.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'll be just fine." She said and pulled up her hood and her eyes glowed white. "Come here." She said and I stepped near her, She held out her hand and I took it. We phased out and almost instantly we were back at the tower. We ran into the main room, nothing. Then we went to the roof. Suddenly pink hexes flew towards us. Raven put up a shield to deflect them.

Then we saw the other titans, Starfire was throwing starbolts at little drones and Robin was hitting Jinx with his bow-staff. Cyborg was in a wrestling match with Mammoth. Raven flew over to relieve Robin of his work with Jinx. He went over to help Starfire with Gizmo.

I changed into a rhino charged at Mammoth. He did a 360 and turned to hit me, I flew back against the wall, changing back to my human self.

I watched as Raven took on Jinx. She did a back kick and hit Jinx in the face. Jinx flew back and hit the wall. Raven flew towards her apparently pissed.

"Shut up!" She yelled as her hands glowed black as she attempted to punch Jinx.

Jinx did cartwheels and dodged Raven's punches and the rocks being thrown at her.

"SWITCH!" Gizmo yelled.

'No.' I thought.

Mammoth was flying from the top of a pillar toward Raven.

"Raven!" I yelled.

Raven turned and did a back kick, sending Mammoth flying back and crashing into a wall.

Starfire then threw an assortment of starbolts at Jinx who flew back and landed on Mammoth. Cyborg shot his sonic canon and hit Gizmo.

I turned into a hawk and flew up into the air. Then I turned into a hippo and fell on top of them. I changed back and hopped off of them. "Hive, you're done here." Robin said just as the helicopters were flying in. The wind ruffled hair and billowed capes as they landed.

I walked over to Raven. "What did Jinx say?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Apparently she said something to get you really angry." I said.

"She just- never mind."

"No tell me." I insisted.

She looked around, grabbed my hand and we phased out.

We appeared in her room. "Raven, what is it?" I asked looking at the blue caped back. "Raven, stop hiding yourself from me." I protested.

"I'm not." She muttered.

"Then put your hood down, take off your cape, face me, and tell me what's going on."

She sighed, put her hood down and untied her cape. She had a beautiful figure; she just always hid it.

"Raven-" I started.

(A/N: Ok, this chappie was a little long, but I promise I have more to come, look at me, I submitted 2 chappies in 1 day! Well w/e happy thanksgiving 2005! Everyone! sweetnevermore)


	5. You could've just said 'girlfriend'

(A/N: Ok, I know the chappies have been really short, I'm so sorry, it just seems that I have a lot in my notebook, because I hand wrote it, but sorry, everyone, thanks so much for the reviews tears I love you all! sweetnevermore)

(Raven's POV)

I took off my cape and placed it on my bed. I could feel those green eyes staring at me. I felt naked without my cape; it was what I used to hide myself. But I would never tell that to Beast Boy, he would only tell me that I didn't have to hide myself from him.

"Raven-" He started, his voice was full with confusion.

I turned around nearly knocking him off of his feet from the sudden motion. I exploded in his face.

"She said how could someone who is gorgeous like you like someone like me!" I yelled.

'You should of beat the snot outta her when you had the chance.' Bravery snapped.

He stared at me for a moment. I looked at the ground wishing I could put on my cape and escape his stare. 'I'm not going to cry,' I told myself. 'I'm not going to cry.'

I looked up, his eyes looked at me with compassion. "What is she talking about? Someone like you?" He asked.

"She means someone dark, someone creepy." I yelled and turned myself away from him. 'Don't cry!' I urged myself. 'Don't cry in front of him! Don't make him think that you're weak!'

"Raven-" He said stepping closer, he wrapped hi warm, strong arms around me. "I like you for who you are. I don't care what other people say." He said, looking down into my eyes. "Why don't you cry in front of me? Is it because you think that I'll think that you're weak?" He read me like an open book. "I don't Raven, you're the strongest person I know."

I couldn't take it, the tears poured from my eyes as I leaned my head on his chest. "Jinx said I was gorgeous?' He chuckled.

I looked up at him and let out a small laugh. He let go and stepped back away from me. His face was bright red and he was biting his lip.

"What?" I asked wiping a tear from the corner of my eye.

"Um-" He started.

I waited patiently. "Raven?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Um, well, since I likeyouandIthinkyoulikemewouldyoupossibleybemygirlfriend?" he said in all one breath.

I stared at him and smiled. "Um, all I got was 'um, well, since I-'" I started.

"Um-" He said and prepared him self to explain again.

I smiled. I knew what he said. "You could've just said 'girlfriend.'" I said, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. I leaned back and stared at him. Who would have thought two years ago that this, this would be Beast Boy?

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked.

'YES!' My emotions yelled.

"Yeah." I said.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. Just then the alarm sounded. "It never fails." I mumbled as I put my cape on and my hood up.

"Tell me about it." Beast Boy smiled and we headed, hand and hand, to the main room.

As the door swooshed open, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg looked at us with worried eyes.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire looked out the window as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Cyborg looked at the ground, when Robin found no encouragement. He sighed and stepped forward.

"It's Terra."

(A/N: OK ok, I no, I'm really sorry, short chappie I no! but it was good wasn't it? Lol, I no if u read Jade, then I m repeating myself, but I really like to write about Terra getting her ass whooped (sorry Terra fans, didn't like her from the beginning!)


	6. Terra

(Beast Boy's POV)

I felt my body go numb. I couldn't move, or even speak for that matter. Terra had come back.

"What?" Raven asked for me, letting go of my hand in the process.

"We don't know how, but she's normal and is now Robin places." Cyborg said.

"I'm going to take care of her." Raven said, her hands started to glow.

"Hold on Raven." Robin said trying to calm her.

"Can she be trusted?" Starfire asked.

Robin frowned and ran a hand through his black hair. "No."

"Are you going to be okay?" Cyborg asked me.

"She broke my heart a long time ago. And now, I'm going to break hers." I said, my hands turning into fists.

I could see Raven out of the corner of my eye. She looked concerned. "Beast Boy, just because I'm here, doesn't mean that you and Terra still couldn't-" She started but I cut her off.

"I don't like her." I said and stared at her violet eyes. I put my arm around her shoulder and brought her to me, showing her that I truly did like her. "She lays a finger on you and I'll break her neck." I chuckled.

"Titans, let's go!" Robin said as we ran out the door.

We soon arrived at a video store in downtown Jump City. Robin flipped up his communicator. "The last signal came from around here." Robin said, his eyes scanning the surroundings.

Just then a boulder came crashing through a video store. She spotted us; I stared at her. She hadn't aged at all; she was still the same looking girl we knew two years earlier.

"Beast Boy!" She yelled and through her arms around me. I could sense Raven getting angry. "Wow, someone has been working out, and you grew." She said as she stared at me. Raven's eyes began to glow red. Just then Terra kissed me. I pulled Terra off of me.

"Terra, I-" I started.

But Terra flew through the air, hit by a black aura. "Get your hands off of him!" Raven snarled.

"Oh, I see how it is. Beast Boy, if you were over me, you really could have done better." Terra said as she picked up a rock and through it at Raven.

A black aura stopped it and fell to the ground. "I liked you better when you were stone!" Raven yelled her eyes becoming red.

Starfire cane in with a brigade of starbolts. A blue light, cyborg's sonic cannon knocked Terra down.

Terra threw a boulder at him and it knocked him down. I turned into a rhino as I charged at her. I hit her and she fell to the ground. She then looked at me, "Beast Boy, I thought you liked me?"

"You're right, I liked you. But that was then." I told her. Her eyes glowed yellow.

"It's Raven, isn't it?" She yelled. She looked at Raven she started to run towards her but Robin hit her hard in the stomach with his bow-staff.

She fell to the ground; suddenly she was engulfed in a black aura. Her eyes widened in fear as she was thrown hard against a brick wall.

Raven held her against it while Robin walked up to her. He stared at her for a moment before he spoke. He grabbed her face. "And I never want to see you face again." The same words Terra had told him two years ago.

She frowned. "Beast Boy! You understand!" She yelled.

I turned my back to her. "No Terra, I don't." I said and followed Cyborg to the 'T' car.

Raven put her in the police car that had come and we all piled in the car. The ride back to the Tower was silent, except for when Starfire tried to talk to Raven.

"Friend Raven, are you all right?" she asked.

Raven didn't answer. She just stared out the window. "Friend Raven, please I wish to know that you are unharmed."

"I'm fine."

Not exactly what Starfire was looking for, but it was an answer none-the-less.

We soon arrived back at the tower. Raven went off to her room, Cyborg to his and Star and Robin when to the kitchen. I went up to Raven's door, I raised my hand to knock- "I don't want to talk." She said.

I pushed open her door to hind her in her corner of her room, he knees brought up to her chest. "I said I didn't want to talk." She snapped.

I walked to her, bent down and pulled her to a standing position.

"You don't have to talk." I said and brought her head to my chest and let her listen to my heart. We stayed like that for about an hour just holding each other. I wanted to tell her that what she heard, my heart, was just for her. And always would be. But I didn't.

"Beast Boy-" She sniffed, and lifted her head so those violet eyes stared into my green ones.

We were interrupted by the sound of her wall being torn off. We turned to see her was crumbling before our eyes. Terra stood on a rock, her eyes glowing, her hair flying.

"Beast Boy, we will be together! Raven you're going to die!" Terra screamed.

I held Raven around the waist. "Terra, what has gotten into you?" I yelled.

"Nothing, I'm the same girl as I was two years ago." She said.

I stepped in front of Raven. "You want to hurt her, you're going to have to hurt me first." I told her.

(Raven's POV)

"You want to hurt her, you're going to have to hurt me first." I told her.

I looked at her boy before me. Risking his life fro mine. How I wanted to wrap my arms around him and hiss him, tell him how I truly felt. That feeling was short lived.

"Get out of the way Beast Boy!" She yelled.

"No." eh said, not moving.

"Beast Boy-" I started.

"No." He said again.

"If you don't move Beast Boy, I'm going to have to make you!" She yelled and through a rock and hit him in the head, he was unconscious.

"Beast Boy!" I gasped. I knelt down beside him. He looked so peaceful, how I wanted to hug him.

'KILL HER!' Rage screamed inside my head.

I smirked. 'Don't worry.'

I let out a scream and things started to fly everywhere, rocks flew towards Terra, she dodged them with a worried look on her face.

Suddenly black auras shaped like tentacles came out of my cloak. They grabbed Terra and pulled her to me. She screamed in fright and through rocks at me. Black aura's covered the rocks.

'Make her pay!' Bravery yelled.

"Anything you throw at me Terra, I can throw back!" I yelled. "What makes you think that you can come back and ruin everything!" I screamed at her.

"I love Beast Boy!" She yelled, tears ran down her face.

"NO!-" I yelled. The things that were flying picked up speed. There was no stopping me now. "You had sex with him, you just used him!" I yelled getting angrier by the second.

"You knew about that?" She asked.

"Yeah, you two were pretty loud considering my room is right next to his!" I screamed. "Don't ever come here again!" I yelled. "Oh wait, that won't be a problem any longer." I said, and at that moment, everything went dark for Terra; for good.

(A/N: HAHA! DIE TERRA! Ok, sorry that was a lil much, but as long as that bitch is dead! Sorry, I just hate her with every fiber of my being. wow, I sounded like me very smart friend sanjee, ha lol ok, well I just want to let you know, that this week, 11- 26 through the 12-2, I will not be updating, I have a few projects that are due, so whatever, but I will be sure to update on the 3rd because….. It's my birthday on the 3rd! im turning 14! Yea! Anyway so I will sure to make an extra good chappie for you! Well hope you enjoyed! sweetnevermore)


	7. The dream

(A/N: Finally! Gosh, I didn't have any homework Tuesday yesterday and I could type this, I just needed the finishing touches at the end! Hope you enjoy and I need to do my homework now. After I send this… just for your info, I do this part, after I write the chappie! So w/e! sweetnevermore 3

(Raven's POV)

My eyes fluttered opened, I wasn't in my room. I looked around. It was beast Boy's room. I could tell, clothes littered on the floor, pizza boxes stacked in the corner. Yep, this is Beast Boy's room. I sat up. I had my uniform on. I laid back down and turned. I felt someone breathing on me. My eyes shot open. "Beast Boy!" I yelped as I jumped out of his bed.

"Uh-" He moaned in his sleep. I gasped, as he had no shirt on. I could tell my face was a deep crimson.

'OOOO!' happy yelled.

'This is so embarrassing!' Embarrassment cried.

'You know you liked it.' Lust said.

My eyes widened in horror. 'I didn't-' I started.

'No, it was innocent, let him tell you.' Lust laughed.

I looked over at him. I shivered, it was cold, it was November.

I walked over and knelt by his bed. He was facing, me, his hair a mess and was drooling slightly. I smiled as I placed a hand on his hand. I rubbed his thick green hair like I always wanted to do.

"Beast Boy-" I whispered softly. In his sleep he grabbed my wrist and turned over. I was now on top of him. My eyes widened.

'Oh no.' I thought.

'Oh yes!' Happy squealed.

Suddenly his eyes fluttered open. "Well hello Raven." He smiled. I tired to get up, but he pulled me back down.

"Beast Boy, that was you're fault and I-" I started.

"You always have to ruin the moment, don't you?" He laughed.

He turned me on my side so my back was against his stomach. 'Tell him.' Charming said.

'I can't.' I thought.

'Fine, then why don't you ask him what went on?' Charming asked.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"What happened?" He asked.

"After I- killed Terra?" I gulped. "I don't remember." I said.

"Oh, well after- what you did, I guess you were really angry and used up a lot of your power and stuff and you fell unconscious as I was waking up. During this whole time, Robin, Star and Cy, were out having pizza. And I couldn't let you sleep in your room with the hole in your wall so I brought you back here and you spent the night. It was innocent though." He said, I could tell he was blushing.

"Oh, okay." I said and looked at the clock, it was 9:30.

"You hungry?"

"A little."

"Come on, let's go." He said and got up. I looked at his chest and blushed, turning away.

He caught me and smiled. I threw back the covers and got out of bed. The cold air hit me with such a force that I nearly yelped.

Beast Boy grabbed me around the waist and wrapped hi arms around me. His warmth felt good against my skin.

"Beast Boy, I really need to get something off my chest." I spoke softly.

"Go ahead." He coaxed, rubbing his hands up and down my back.

I was suddenly overcome with fatigue and my eyelids became heavy. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

(Beast Boy's POV)

Suddenly she fell asleep in my arms. I smiled, swung her legs up in the newlywed's position and placed her in my bed. 'But what was she going to say?'

I stared at her; she stirred in her sleep. She looked cute sleeping. Although I could never tell her that, even though she was my girlfriend. About a half and hour passed and Raven began thrashing, she moved fiercely in my bed. Tears sprang in her eyes.

"No. Beast boy!" She moaned in her sleep.

"Raven wake up!" I yelled.

She sat straight up. "Beast Boy!" She screamed.

I grabbed her and held her tight; I stroked her violet hair. "Raven, I'm here." I said softly.

"Beast Boy." She whimpered. She sobbed into my chest. "It was horrible."

"It was just a dream, Raven. It's okay." I told her.

"No, it felt so real." She said.

I looked at her. She was so distraught; I've never seen her this way before.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." I said and helped her up. I quick put on a shirt and I put my arm around her shoulder. I walked her down to the main room. The doors swished open and Starfire turned to us.

"What-" She started.

I shook my head letting her know that it wasn't something we could talk about now.

"Oh." She said meekly and nodded.

Robin stood up. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?" He asked in a hushed voice.

Tears welled in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was startled by her actions but hugged her.

I sighed. Raven never really cried, she seemed so scared earlier. 'I wonder what happened?' I thought as I walked over to the cabinet, picked a tea bag, got a cup, poured hot water and got a lemon slice out of the bag in the refrigerator.

I placed in on the counter. Raven pulled away from Robin and looked at the cup.

"What? I didn't spit in it." I chuckled.

"No, not that. You just knew how I like it." She smiled weakly.

She picked it up and sipped it. She closed her eyes and took in the scent of it. I looked at Robin, his face held confusion and worry. I n a few moments she was finished. Robin motioned for Raven and me to follow him to his room, the doors swished open and I single light hung from the ceiling a few chairs were around a table.

"Go ahead." He said. Raven and I both sat down; he also sat in one. "Raven what happened?"

I watched her as she took a deep breath. "I had a dream, more like a nightmare, but it seemed so real." She said,

"What was the dream?" Robin asked.

"We- we were at this warehouse, and the Titans East came to help us. It was this murder we were trying to catch and he was so swift, and then he and you got into a fight. But then he moved so quickly that he had- stabbed and sliced Mas Y Menos' throats, he went back to you. Then he got Aqualad and Speedy. Then Bumble Bee was so upset, that she charged at him, then he jammed a knife in her stomach." Raven said, as she choked on her own words. "Then Cyborg got pissed and this guy chucked an explosive at him and-" Rears spilled from her eyes. "He hit you." She said and pointed to Robin. "You fell unconscious, and he got Starfire." She was sobbing now, so I wrapped my arms around her.

"Raven-" Robin spoke his face full of concern. "Do you think it was a dream? Or-" He gulped, I could tell he was picturing Star's murder. "Or do you think it was a premonition?"

"I don't know." She said.

Robin sank in his chair. "I think it's best we not tell them."

Raven looked at him through teary eyes. "Not tell them? Not tell them! We have to tell them Robin, do you-" She yelled. I placed a hand on hers, calming her.

"I think it's best." Robin said, his masked face downcast.

"Bull shit, Robin!" Raven yelled.

"How would you feel?" He yelled.

Raven was silent and her eyes welled with tears.

"I mean for someone to tell you that you were going to die, that they saw it?" Robin said running his hand through his hair.

Raven had sat down and stared at her hands, which were now in her lap.

"Do you know who did it?"

"What?"

"Do you know who the guy was who-" He started but stopped himself.

"No, I didn't recognize his voice, and he had a ski mask on." She said.

"Damn Raven." Robin sighed. "Did you see anything else?"

"Beast Boy was falling!" She said and broke out in sobs. I hugged her.

I looked to Robin. He closed his masked eyes. "You guys can go." He said, and turned away.

Raven and I walked out of Robin's room and down the hallway.

"Raven-" I started.

"Their faces. You should have seen their faces, Beast Boy. Starfire's was the worst, fear, shock, and pain."

"Don't think about it." I told her.

"Okay." She said as we went into the main room. Starfire and Cyborg sat talking. Raven walked away from me and towards Starfire.

"Raven, what-" Stafire started but then stopped as Raven hugged her. "Eeh!" Starfire squealed in joy. "Raven, you are hugging!" Starfire beamed. Raven let go and walked to Cyborg. She hugged him also; he smiled and pat her back.

'Doing that must be murde- really hard for her.' I thought correcting myself. She walked back up to me.

"I want to talk." She said.

"Okay." I said and started to walk out of the main room.

She grabbed my arm, and turned red.

"What?" I asked.

"I feel stupid and weak asking this, but could you-?" She started.

Knowing what she wanted, I held her in the newlywed's position. She smiled as her arms went around my neck as she snuggled against me.

(Raven's POV)

I felt so much better when I was in his arms.

The dream left me distraught and scared.

I woke up before I could see where Beast Boy was falling. Before I knew it, we were in my room. Beast Boy sat down and I sat in his lap.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"My dream." I said flatly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded. "Alright." He said.

"Beast Boy, everyone's death was clear except yours, Robins and mine. Sure, Robin was knocked out, but you, you were just falling. And I didn't see myself." I told him.

"I don't know Raven. Falling, but wouldn't I change?"

"I thought the same thing, but maybe you couldn't."

"I don't know. I-" He started.

"Titans, report to main room." Robin's voice cut in on the loud speakers. We both sighed and headed to the main room.

We got there and Starfire had a huge smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Ahh! I should get the gorka pipes but I shall contain myself!" Starfire giggled.

"Robin issued that tomorrow we are taking a vacation and we're going to the pool y'all!" Cyborg yelled.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked. "Awesome!"

I went back to the corner.

"Raven and I must journey to the mall of shopping to retrieve the suits of bathing!"

"Um, no." I said.

"Okay. I will journey to the mall of shopping and retrieve you one myself." Starfire squealed, but before I could object, she flew out the door.

"Don't tell me you don't wanna go?" Beast Boy said.

"Bathing suits and I don't mix." I told him simply.

"Oh, come on," He started, then leaned in and whispered. "I bet you look breathtaking."

I blushed a deep red; I could feel it.

He chuckled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the main room.

I sat down at the counter on a stool. Robin came over and sat down.

"You really like him don't you?" He asked.

"Why? Are you going to use it against me?"

He laughed. "No."

"Yeah." I said answering his question and smiled.

"Is that love?"

His question caught me off guard.

"Did Beast Boy ask you to ask me these things?" I asked.

"No, he didn't. I just wanna know you're like my sister Raven. I care about you." He said and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Alright, and the same to you. But, to your question, I think so." I told him.

"Wow. I'm happy you're happy." He said and put his arm back at his side.

"Thanks. What about you and Star?"

He blushed. "She told me she loved me."

My eyes widened. "And you said-?" I asked.

He hit his head. "I told her, 'how about we take a vacation tomorrow?'" He said and smiled sheepishly.

"Robin, she loves you. And I know you love her back. So what's the problem?" I asked.

"You know that rhyme that those two little girls we passed in the park a few weeks ago said while jumping rope?" He asked.

"No, can't say that I do." I told him.

"First comes love, then comes marriage?" He told me.

"Oh, that one. Robin, it's just-" I began.

"I know, but I really do like Star, I'm just afraid after, if we do, get married, that I'll have to stop fighting." He said.

I walked away from the counter, in front of the window, levitated, and closed my eyes.

"What do you love more? Fighting or Star?" I asked simply.

"Star."

"Need I say more?"

I heard him sigh. "Thanks Raven."

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

'You love him!'

'WHO!'

'Beast Boy, silly. You came out and you said it.' Happy said.

'So I did. Now shut up.'

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." I slowly repeated.

(Starfire's POV)

"Hum, now I wonder where the suits of bathing are located?" I pondered.

I walked down the mall. "Oh, this looks like a place where I could find a suit of bathing for Raven and I."

"Hi, welcome to-" A woman in a black suit began.

"Do you sell suits of bathing here?" I asked eagerly.

"Um, yes, this month." The woman explained.

"Yes!" I squealed as I hurried in to the back, where the suits of bathing were.

"Ooo, this is perfect for Raven." I said as I stared at the article of clothing before me.

(A/N: Hello! New chappie, Im 14, go me! Lol well that is that chapter this was a rather long chappie, 5 and ½ pages. ooo lol well I did this 4 u guys, also a birthday present to me to see if I could make a chappie that is long, and this is long to me, so have fun reading! And right now it is 4 :45 in the morning, im typing this cuz my friends are asleep, so im doing this. Ok, question, u all have good friends right? Well do ur good friends say 'o shut ur ass…?' do they? Review and tell me! Lol well c ya soon!


	8. Starfire's 'suit of bathing' surprise

(A/N: ok, I no this is going to be a very short chappie, and when I say short, I mean short, I don't know if this is even going to take up a whole page! So w/e and I hope u enjoy, o and I think im supposed to put this? Idk, but I don't own the Teen Titans (although I wish I did!) ok well here is the next chappie!

(Raven's POV)

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…" I repeated. It had been a good hour since Starfire left to 'retrieve our suits of bathing.' It had been quiet since she had left which was perfect for meditating.

"I HAVE RETURNED!" Starfire's voice yelled breaking the silence. I spoke too soon.

Beast Boy and Cyborg who had been playing on the game station turned around. "Hey Star." Beast Boy said.

"Hey." Cyborg said.

I opened one eye to watch them.

Suddenly Beast Boy's eyes grew wide as he stared at the bag Starfire held in her hand.

'What is he staring a-?" I started. Then stopped when I saw the bags that she had in her hands.

"Raven here is your nag!" She said and held it out towards me.

"Starfire!" I yelled and lunged at the bag. I snatched it from her and looked inside. Two little pieces of material were laying at the bottom.

"Starfire, you got some thing from Victoria's Secret?" Beast Boy asked. (A/N: ok, I don't even know if they sell bathing suits, ive never searched in there before. Sorry, continue…)

"They had 'the sale' on them." She said and shrugged.

I took the bag and ran to my room. The door to my room closed and I took the bathing suit out. "A bikini. She got me a bikini." I said and shook my head. "Well, at least its black. I might as well try it on." I said and slipped off my cape.

(Beast Boy's POV)

Raven rushed out of them room,

'Star probably got her a bikini, not that she wouldn't look half bad.'

"What did you get Star?" Robin asked stepping out of the corner and trying to look into the bag.

"You will just have to wait until tomorrow." She said, smiled and went to her room.

Robin moaned. I laughed. "Hey don't laugh, you don't know what Raven has." He said and stroked his hair.

"That won't be for long." I said and went out of the main room.

I walked down the long hallway to her room. Dim lights light the hall, but did little so that you could actually see.

I finally made it to the room that had _Raven_ etched on the door. "Raven?" I said quietly. "Raven?" I asked again. 'She could be hurt, she could be-' "Raven!" I yelled as I knocked down the door.

I heard a gasp. "Raven?"

BANG!

"Ow. I said grabbed my head and everything went dark.

(A/N: I told you! This is only one page and two lines of the second, not including this. But I left a cliffie! Haha! Well let me tell you that this story is coming to an end, but not to how u will expect, let me tell you! I have an idea that (probably) will blow you away! Haha!

Sweetnevermore)


	9. Pasta?

(A/N: srry it took so long to update, retarded computer. Its soooo stupid, o well here is the next chappie!)

(Raven's POV)

I stared at him. The idiot, trying to come in my room to see me in a bikini. 'Well you look good and you know it.' Bravery said.

'That's not the point.' I told my rambunctious emotion. 'I hit him.'

'With the Book of Azar. That's heavy, and you have a good arm.' Honesty pointed out.

I sighed. I used my powers and placed him on my bed.

'This is so-' Embarrassing started.

'I know.'

I looked at him. The changeling looked peaceful considering that I had just hit him with a ten-pound book in the head.

His eyes fluttered open. "Raven?" He asked. "What happened?" he tried to sit up but failed. He went and laid his head on the pillow.

"You tried to sneak a peek, and I-uh, through the Book of Azar at you." I said, a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Wow. You have a good arm." He chuckled. "And how much does this book weigh?"

"Ten pounds."

He looked at me. "You're not wearing it."

"I know." I said and smirked.

He made a face, and then laughed.

"Hey, I'm hungry. What time is it?"

"Six." I told him

"Wow, lets get something to eat."

I helped him up and we walked down to the main room. No one was in there. I looked over at the counter; a white slip of paper was lying on the counter. I walked over to it as Beast Boy leaned on the doorframe.

"Went for pizza be back late. Robin, Starfire, and Cy." I said as I read the not aloud.

"Thanks for remembering us." Beast Boy huffed.

"We can always make something." I suggested.

"Together?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well why not? I am your girlfriend, aren't I?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah."

"Well then, what can we make?" I asked.

"Pasta?" He asked.

"Alright, that sounds simply enough."

"Pasta it is." He said and grabbed an apron and tied it around his waist. He through one at me and I did the same.

"Okay, where are the- oh, here we go." I said as I took the box of noodles from the cupboard.

Beast Boy got a pot and filled it with water. He set it on the stove and turned the heart on.

I put my hands on the counter and hoisted myself up and sat with my legs dangling off the edge. He smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me." I insisted.

"You're beautiful."

I turned crimson as I looked away.

He chuckled and a few minutes later the water began to boil and I dumped the noodles in the water. Beast Boy got another pot and dumped some sauce in it. He turned the heat on and then he and I went over to the couch.

We sat down. "What do you want to do? We have fifteen minutes." He said.

"Do you think we could just talk?" I said in my usual monotone voice.

"Yeah, sure. What about?"

"Well we like each other, but we don't know a lot about each other."

"You're right." He said.

"Ok, well let's make it simply. What's your real name?" I asked. (A/N: Ok, ignore the fact that they found out in Homecoming pt 2)

He blushed. "I- don't want to say."

"Come on."

"You'll laugh."

"No, I won't beast Boy."

"Garfield Logan."

"Garfield Logan?"

"I prefer Gar though."

My hear beat faster. I didn't know what it was, but that name gave me the chills, in a good way.

"I like that." I smiled. Suddenly, a light bulb burst overhead.

"You like Gar?" He asked, a smiled spreading over his lips.

I nodded.

"Well, I'm glad someone does."

I smiled.

"Alright, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue, but you already knew that."

"Yeah, so?" He asked.

"We're supposed to find out things that we didn't know about each other."

"Oh, okay, sorry." He said sarcastically.

I sighed.

"What's your deepest, darkest secret?" He asked.

"I don't want to tell you." I protested.

"Come on!" He whined.

"I'm in love with Robin."

He stared at me blankly.

"I'm kidding!" I said and much to my dismay broke out into laughter. Light bulbs smashed and chairs turned over. "You should have seen your face!" I hollered.

Suddenly Beast Boy's body was covered in a black aura.

'Raven STOP!" Knowledge boomed.

'She's having fun!' Happy laughed uncontrollably.

'Stop!' Bravery yelled.

Beast Boy started to float in the air.

"Uh, Raven?" He started.

I jerked back into reality. I gasped and breathed deeply. The aura disappeared and Beast Boy landed on the couch.

"I'm sorry." I said. 'Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos.' "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

"You laugh is beautiful." He said looking at me in awe.

I gulped. "It was the first and last." I said and a single tear rolled down my pale cheek.

I felt a hand on my knee and a leg against mine. I looked at my knee to see Beast Boy's gloved hand resting on it.

"I just want to let you know, that I'd do anything for you to feel without this happening." He said. I smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

"I think the pasta is done." He said and got up and went to the stove.

I smiled slightly. "Yep, it's done." He said as he dumped the contents of the pot in a strainer in the sink.

He shook it and the water drained into the sink.

I got out two plates, two forks, two knives, two glasses and poured water into them. I set them all on the counter with the barstools. He dished out the pasta on our plates and then dumped sauce on them.

We ate the food and we soon were finished.

I loaded the dishes into the dishwasher and turned it on.

I walked over to the couch where Beast Boy was laying.

"It was good." I told him

"We made it together and yeah." He said and rubbed him stomach.

I smiled at him.

"You never told me your secret."

"What?"

"You never told me your secret." He said again.

'Are you going to tell him?' Responsibility asked.

"Um, why don't we see where the others are?" I said, got up and went over to the computer.

I felt a hand reach over my shoulder. A voice tickled my ear. "Tell me Raven." He coaxed.

"I can't."

He stepped away. "Oh, I see how it is. Fine Raven. Shut me out, like you do everyone else." He said and he walked out of the main room.

I was on the brink of tears. "Gar," I whispered. I wiped my tears, put my hood over my head, spun my cape around myself and phased out. I reappeared in my room.

I collapsed on the floor of my bedroom.

"Gar." I whispered again. Tears dripping from my eyes. What he didn't realize is that I could never tell him. 'Raven, settle down.' Cunning said.,

'Shut up!' Love yelled at Cunning.

I sat on the floor, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Gar."


	10. Is that your hand on my girlfriend?

(A/N: ok, I know earlier in the story I said that it was November, well its' not, so im just telling you that now!)

(Beast Boy's POV)

I was lying on my bed staring at my ceiling. 'I thought she trusted me?' I thought. I turned on my side. 'I thought she trusted me?' I fell asleep thinking about her.

A squeal rocketed through the Tower. I jumped out of bed and ran into the main room.

"What is it?" I yelled, my hands on either sides of the door, I was breathing heavily.

"We are leaving for the pool of swimming in an hour!" Starfire smiled. I looked over at the clock on the wall, 10:30.

I sighed. "Thanks for telling me" I grumbled, turned and ran into someone. "Ugh!" I said as I stumbled backwards.

Raven sat on the floor, a book opened on the floor. I ignored her and walked towards my room. I knew she was staring at me, I could just feel her eyes on my back.

I went into my room and stared at the ceiling until I heard Robin over the intercom; "Five minutes till we're leaving, Titans."

"Yeah, yeah." I said and started to put on my bathing suit.

Five minutes was up. I grabbed a towel and walked down to the main room. Starfire had a green cover-up, Bumble Bee, who was coming with us had a black one on and so did Raven. Robin had sweatpants and Cyborg was in his normal state. "Alright, let's go." Robin said.

He was on his R cycle and the rest of us in the T car. I sat in the middle next to Raven and Starfire. I didn't even want to try to talk to Raven yet.

"This is the pool of indoors, correct?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, it's September Starfire. It's a little cold for an outside one." Bumble Bee chuckled from the front seat.

We soon arrived at the indoor pool. We got out of the car and walked inside. Robin walked to the front desk. He asked the woman a question. She nodded and began to give directions with her hands. "Okay, thanks." He said and walked down a hallway. We all followed, he pushed open a door and the smell of chlorine filled the air. The pool wasn't crowed except for two guys that looked our age and a lifeguard.

Cyborg smiled. Bumble Bee took off her black cover up and revealed a yellow two-piece. "Come on Sparky." She laughed and jumped in the pool. Cyborg smiled and jumped in after. Starfire had a white bikini; Robin grew wide-eyed as she led him into the water.

Raven took her cover up off to revealed a black bikini. I looked at her. She looked flawless. She walked over to the diving board and dove in.

The two guys were watching her every move. I could feel my cheeks heat up with anger. I sat on a chair, my arms crossed, my eyebrows drawn close together.

I watched as one guy swam up to her. He started talking, she smiled slightly. I went over to the hot tub and got in. The hot water made my tense muscles loosen.

I must have been in there for about a half and hour. I opened an eye to see Rave and the guy sitting on a bench. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I looked over to see his hand on her knee. She looked at it and then at him. She shook her head but he moved it highter.

'That's it.' I said as I walked over.

"Dude, she doesn't like that." I told him.

"She likes it, don't cha baby?' he said.

"No, I don't." Raven said as she went to stand up. He grabbed her wrist as he stood up also.

"Let go of her." I said through gritted teeth.

"No." The guy said.

"That's it!" I said and pulled my arm back and smashed it into his face.

"AW!" The guy yelled as he let go of Raven. She came over to my side.

"Beast Boy, why did you do that?" Raven asked, her eyes full of question and concern.

"He was touching you." I grumbled.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled.

I turned around to see Robin, dripping wet run over.

"Beast Boy! What the hell?" Robin asked looking at the bloody nose of the guy.

Raven stepped in. "He-he was touching me." She said and put an emphasis on touching.

"Oh." Robin said his face softening. He walked over to the guy. "What's your name?"

"Justin."

"Well Justin, I could arrest you for sexual harassment." Robin said. (A/N: yeah, idk if you could be arrested for that but, yeah, haha)

"Whatever." Justin said.

Robin turned around and came up to me. "Next time, don't punch anyone. And this is a warning. Next time, I'll have to- well you know."

"Yeah. Sorry." I told him.

He pat my back and went over to Starfire.

I looked down at Raven.

She looked at Justin clutching his nose. She looked up at me, grabbed my wrist, and ran into the janitor's closet. She slammed the door and used her mind to turn on the light. She looked at me with those violet eyes.

(Raven's POV)

I looked at him. Tears wet the corners of my eyes.

"What?" He asked.

I wrapped my arms around him, "Thank you." I said as tears fell down my cheeks. I felt his arms around my waits.

"You're welcome. He was a jerk."

"He just- he wasn't interested in me." I told him.

"Oh, he was interested alright." He said looking at me.

"I meant in me." I told him. Justin just looked at me, and touched me.

"Raven, tell me. What did he do?"

I looked at him, he read me like an open book. I sighed. "When we were in the water, he put his hand on my chest. Just for a second, I thought it was an accident. Then he was touching me, and he managed to slip a hand down my backside." I said and clenched my teeth. 'How could I let a guy treat me like that?'

'The asshole!' Rude yelled.

'It was me.'

"What?" I asked aloud.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"I need to go to Nevermore. I'll be a few minutes." I explained.

"Oh. Well, I'll wait." He said and leaned against a shelf full of cleaning supplies.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." I said as I crossed my legs, closed my eyes, and levitated above the ground.

I soon was in my mind.

"LUST!" I yelled.

"Raven, settle down!" Responsibility said restraining Rage who was getting angrier like me.

I breathed deeply, calming myself.

"Happy?" I called.

She popped up in front of me.

"Ahh!" I yelled as I fell back on the dirty path.

"Sorry!" She giggled.

"Get Lust." I said as I dusted myself off.

"Got it!" She said and ran off.

"She needs to stop." Fear said fiddling with her hair.

"I know." I said and ran a hair through my own hair.

"I got her!" Happy yelled as she dragged Lust across the dusty path.

"Let me go!" Lust yelled.

"Sorry. Raven wants you." She giggled.

"Oh no." Lust muttered.

"Why did you make me not care what that guy was doing?" I yelled.

"Because!" She humphed.

"Tell me!" I screamed.

Rage roared.

"Raven!" Cunning yelled.

"Because Beast Boy doesn't do that!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"You know you want him to go a little further." She said.

"Yeah, but it will come." I said.

"I guess we're all a little impatient." Happy giggled.

"Yeah." I said.,

"I'm sorry." Lust said.

I nodded, concentrated and soon I reappeared back in the closet. Beast Boy looked up. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Now it is." I said and kissed im on the cheek.

"Wow, maybe you should journey into your mind more often." He smiled.

"Maybe." I said and smiled.

He looked at me. I smiled and walked to the door. Before I opened it I gave him a cute smile and walked out the door.

'Ok, sorry. I just couldn't help myself.' Charm giggled.

'He wants you now, and baby, do I want him.' Lust said.

'Okay.' I said and turned around to see Beast Boy walk out of the closet.

"Maybe I should tell him."

(A/N: ok, I m starting a new fanfic, do not fear I will keep writing this one, but sadly, I really mean it, in the next I don't know, 3, 4 chappies, it will end… I no. I know. So the next few days I will not be writing cuz I have a science paper wat is it with my science teacher and papers? yea so I hoep you enjoyed this chappie!)


	11. Visitors at the warehouse

(A/N: sorry it has been sooooooooooooooooooo long, but busy holiday crap. So here is the next chappie!)

(Raven's POV)

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." I chanted as I levitated on the rooftop. It had been a week since the pool incident and everything was peaceful.

"AHH!"

"So much for that." I mumbled and phased out and reappeared in the main room.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked as he came in.

"Ecck!" Starfire screamed again as she pointed behind the couch. "I believe it's called the cockroach!" She squealed.

Cyborg walked over to it. He lifted his foot up and-

"DUDE!" Beast Boy yelled.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't kill it!" Beast Boy protested.

"Aw, not this!" Cyborg said, rolled hi eyes and backed away.

Beast Boy scooped it up in his hands. My face twisted in disgust as Starfire started to fall backwards. Robin dashed and caught her before she hit the ground. Beast Boy walked out of the tower.

Beast Boy came in the tower a few minutes later.

"That was nasty." I told him.

"Hey. A guy's gotta do what a guy's got to do." He said and shrugged.

Suddenly red lights filled the room and the alarm sounded. Robin ran to the computer. "Titans-" He started and stopped.

My eyes widened. "No." I whispered.

"Titans, it's a mass murderer." Robin said.

Beast Boy looked at me. And he knew by the way I looked that it was time. I put up my hood so that Starfire and Cyborg couldn't see me upset.

"What is a murderer?" Starfire asked.

Robin looked at her. I knew what was going threw his mind. 'No more answering those innocent question's.'

I looked at Robin. He was almost crying. Beast Boy went over and talked to her, explaining what a murderer was.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He motioned for me to follow him. I nodded and did as I was told. We went out of the main room and into the hall.

"Robin, what is it?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Robin, what-" I started but was stopped by him throwing his arms around me in a hug. He sobbed into my shoulder.

"I love her." He whispered between his sobs. It made me upset to see out leader cry. But he deserved to. I pat his back. "I'm so sorry. I'll do everything I can to try to stop it." I said getting a little teary myself.

"Thank you." He said. His mask hid the fact that he was crying. He walked back in. "Titans, GO!" He yelled.

Beast Boy and I exchanged glances and we reluctantly followed the others.

I took to the air with Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg in the T car and Robin on his R cycle.

"The murderer has killed many, correct?" She asked.

"Yeah." I told her and nodded my head. "And soon few more." I whispered, trying to hold back tears.

We soon arrived at an old warehouse. Cyborg pushed open the heavy metal doors. "Raven, sense if someone is here." Robin said.

"We're here!"

Raven turned. "No." She whispered.

(A/N: ok, I know short, but really, watch out for the next chapter, I know that you guys are going to hate me! I mean really HATE me. There is some killing and, yea, I know, you will really hate me! X tear X don't hate me! Ok, well hope that you enjoyed the update! sweetnevermore P.S. – my sister, who is a stupid idiot said I should stop writing Teen titan stories and write normal stories. Of course I hit her on the back of her head and kicked her butt. She is just too stupid to understand! Now I must tell her that she is stupid!)


	12. Goodbye to some Titans

(A/N: I know! It's been forever! Since I updated! Gosh, well with everything like school and all of that stuff, it doesn't give me a lot of time to update… yeah I know, lame excuse. But I am here to update! **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR TITANS EAST FANS OR CYBORG FANS!)**

(Beast Boy's POV)

"No." Raven whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked the Titans East.

"Cyborg called us. He said you guys needed back up." Aqualad shrugged.

Robin whipped around to look at Cyborg.

"Why did you do that? We were perfectly capable of this!" Robin yelled.

"Robin, relax, he didn't know." I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine." He said as his shoulder slumped. "I was hoping to stop this Beast Boy." He whispered.

"I know." I said blinking back tears.

"Okay, well Sparky didn't feel like filling us in, but what are we dealing with here?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Mass murderer." Starfire said.

"Oh, we see." Mas y Menos said. (A/N: they speak English, you know that eppie with Control Freak?.. yea…)

"Oh, alright." Speedy said.

A loud clang rang out in the warehouse. Everyone got into battle positions.

"Raven-" Robin started.

"I'm on it." She said and her eyes began to glow. "Someone is in here with us." She said her eyes leaving their white color.

"Titans, be alert." Robin said, taking out a bird-a-rang from his belt. Cyborg had hi canon ready, Stafrie's hands and eyes glowed green. Mas stood on Meno's shoulders, Speedy had an arrow ready in the bow, and Bumble Bee had her stingers ready. Aqualad stood alert, Raven's eyes glowed along with her hands and I stood alert next to her.

"I have you right where I want you." A voice snickered.

"Ah!" Raven screamed in agony.

"Raven!" I screamed and caught her as she fell back. "What did he do?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Beast Boy- I started. She tried hard not to cry. "It's beginning."

"Star I love you!" Robin yelled.

"Robin?" She asked.

I looked at him, his face held worry and sorrow. "I love you!" He said again.

"I love you." She said, confusion in her green eyes.

"AHH!" Mas y Menos screamed out.

Everyone's heads turned to where the fast duo stood. Starfire screamed. Speedy, Aqualad, and Cyborg recoiled. Bumble Bee's eyes widened and her hand went up and covered her mouth.

"Damn it! He got them when I let my guard down!" Robin yelled. Mas y Menos lay in a bloody mess. Suddenly a man with long black hair came from the shadows.

Robin visibly grit his teeth. He went to throw his bird-a-rangs but stopped when the man spoke.

"Ah, ah, ah, no Robin, you wouldn't want me to kill another would you?" HE said and melted right before our eyes.

A horrible slicing noise filled the air. "Aqual-AH!" Speedy yelled. I turned, Aqualad and Speedy were sliced at the throat, and seeping blood.

"He's too quick!" Starfire yelled as she sobbed.

"Bumble Bee, no!" Raven screamed.

"Die you dirty scum!" Bumble Bee ran towards the sick, twisted man.

"Bumble Bee!" Robin yelled.

The man smirked as he stuck out a knife at the last second. Her eyes widened when the knife made contact with her stomach. A thump was heard when her body dropped to the floor. Red liquid dripped from his knife as he smiled evilly.

The Titans East were dead.

"CYBORG!" Raven cried. I turned to see Cyborg charged at the man.

"CY!" I yelled.

"You son of a bitch, I LOVED HER!" Cyborg yelled his canon ready to fire and his eye held rage.

The man smirked. "Aw, how said." He said and an explosive appearing between his fingers. He flicked his wrist at the charging robot and the explosive stuck to his chest.

"Cyborg!" Starfire yelled.

The warehouse shook when the bomb blew. Parts of Cyborg flew everywhere. Tears formed in my eyes as the ground began to rumble.

"Do you know what is below this warehouse?" The man asked.

I clenched my teeth. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Robin yelled.

"Well Robin, I've gotten that a lot." Suddenly the ground opened. The crack was six feet wide and I didn't want to find out how deep.

"Ahh!" Robin yelled and threw a disk at him. The man dodged it and threw a rock at Starfire; she wasn't expecting it and it made contact with her head.

She shrieked and fell to the ground with a thud.

I charged at him.. Robin had the same idea. The man threw a rock at him and Robin fell over. Suddenly he pointed a funny looking gun at me.

"BEAST BOY!" I heard Raven yell. The laser gun made contact and an agonizing pain shot through me. I screamed out in pain and everything went dark.

(Raven's POV)

"BEAST BOY!" I screamed when the laser made contact with his chest. He yelled and stumbled back toward the ravine; suddenly he fell.

My eyes widened. "Gar!"

"I killed all of your friends, I'll just let you live." The man laughed.

"Do you know what my powers can do?" I asked threw gritted teeth.

"No, but you are no match for me, I will easily defeat you." He said.

"NOBODY KILLS MY FRIENDS! _THESE_ ARE MY POWERS!" I screamed at him. A black aura surrounded his body. A look of fear spread across his face. "Bye." I said as I broke every bone in his body. He lay limp on the floor dead as I dove in the ravine after Beast Boy. I saw him 20 feet down; I flew towards him and grabbed his shirt. I yanked as hard as I could and brought him up to the ledge.

"Beast Boy." I whimpered, tears falling from my eyes. I put my head to his chest. He had a heartbeat. I breathed a sigh of relief and concentrated. A light blue light came to my hands as I moved them up and down his body.

He coughed and his eyes fluttered open. I wrapped my arms around him and cried. "Raven." He said hoarsely. "Check Robin."

I nodded and hurried over to our leader. Blood dripped from a cut over his eye. I put my head to his chest; he had a heartbeat and was breathing. "Robin-" I said.

"Is she dead?"

"What?"

"Is she- is Starfire dead?" He asked choking on his words.

"I don't know." I said.

"Check. Please." He said desperately.

I nodded and looked for Starfire. Tears fell when I saw her body. I flew over to her. I closed my eyes and read her mind. "She has a heart beat, but she's in a coma." I said.

I heard Robin sigh. "At least she's alive." Beast boy said as he lay on the ground. "it hurts to move." He said.

"I healed you, it's going to be a few minutes." I told him quietly.

"I'm calling the police and an ambulance." Robin said and walked off.

(A/N: well not much to say after that…. I told you people that you would hate me…. Well there is ur chappie, I know you hate me, but there is one last chappie. Then I will start to work on the sequel. Hope you enjoy the last of the story. And bbintheblue, the hint is in the next chappie sweetnevermore)


	13. Slipped Away and new titans

(A/N: ok, I know you all hate me now, cuz I killed the titan's East and Cyborg. But I didn't kill Raven, beast Boy, and Robin… and I'm not going to kill Starfire, I promise I won't do that.! This chapter is a songfic to Slipped away by Avril lavigne. But here is the next and last chapter of Eighteen before I start the sequel, that will probably be up next weekend, yea so here is the last chapter of Eighteen….)

(Raven's POV)

_Na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_I miss you_

_I miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

Oh it's so sad 

I knelt beside Speedy and Aqualad's dead bodies. Tears fell from my eyes.

"Can you- can you heal them?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Beast Boy sitting up. "Death is something I can't fix." I told him simply.

I heard him crying. "He's gone." I said mourning. "They all are."

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

The sound of sirens filled the air. "The paramedic's are here." Robin said walking over to Starfire and picked her up in the newlywed's position; her head lolling back. The sound of feet pounding on the floor pulled me out of my daze.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

Na na 

_Na na na na na_

A woman gasped, then I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Honey, my name is Anne, come with me." She said draping a blanket over my shoulders. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I can heal myself." I lied. I felt her gaze. I closed my eyes. The smell of blood was strong. I saw her look over at the twisted freak of a man. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that she knew that I was the one who killed him.

'He deserved to die.' Bravery said.

'The Titans East are dead.' Timid said.

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

I wish that I could see you again 

_I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

"Well, alright. Robin, let us help you with Starfire." She said.

"No, we have a med lab at the tower. We'll be alright." He said his masked face showing distress.

Beast Boy put his arm around me and Beast Boy, Robin and I walked out of the warehouse into the now dark night.

"Let's go home." Beast Boy said and we walked off to our T shaped home.

_I've had my wake up _

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened you passed by_

The next morning I woke up and walked into the main room. Robin was sitting at the counter and Beast Boy sat next to him. He put and arm around me and pulled me close. I felt him breath; his breaths were labored. He was really upset about Cyborg.

"How's Starfire?" I asked.

Robin smiled slightly. "Her heart beat is back to normal."

I found myself smiling also.

"Six Titans murdered in a tragic event." Beast Boy read the newspaper aloud.

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone _

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone _

_Now you're gone _

There you go 

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

"What are we doing to do now?" he asked.

Robin stood. He put two communicators on the counter and gave a small smile. "Find two new titans."

_Na na_

_Na na na na na na_

I miss you _THE END_

**_READ THIS! _**(A/N: well there is the last chapter of Eighteen… wow. I didn't think this day would come! Haha well unfortunately it did, so I know that last chapter was upsetting to some people, and yea, I know, you all hate me! But u will be happy to know that there is a sequel to eighteen, and if u guys have any ideas about a title for the sequel, give me some ideas! And no, it can't be 'Nineteen' lol well hope u all enjoyed! And I thank you for all of your reviews I finally reached 100! sweetnevermore


End file.
